


Lippenbekenntnisse

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaputte Lippen im Winter tragen nicht gerade zum Niedlichkeitsfaktor bei... und sind obendrein lästig und unangenehm, wie Nagi leider feststellen muss... Was sagt sein Lieblingsgegner dazu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lippenbekenntnisse

~

“Nagi, hör auf damit.”

Erschrocken blinzelte er in blaue, zornige Augen die unter blonden Strähnen  
und einer giftig pinken Mütze hervorfunkelten, und kassierte ein schmerzhaftes  
Schnippen gegen die Nase, verkniff sich einen protestierenden Laut.

“...´Tschuldigung.”

Die Luft war kalt und klar, kleine Atemwolken bildeten sich beim Ausatmen,  
von überall her dudelte Weihnachtsmusik, es roch nach Glühwein und Schnee,  
und Nagi spürte ein subtiles Brennen und Ziehen von seinen Lippen, das  
nicht angenehm war und in der kalten Luft auch nicht besser wurde.  
Der Gedanke, mit der Zuge versuchsweise für etwas Feuchtigkeit zu sorgen  
und die kleinen, stichelnden, trockenen Schmerzen für ein paar Sekunden zu  
erleichtern, mit den Zähnen an toten Hautfetzen zu zupfen, war übermächtig,  
aber er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

Omi hängte sich schwer seufzend bei ihm ein, warmer, dichter Wintermantel  
der auf seinen traf, irgendwie fühlte es sich lustig an, gepolstert und  
zusammengeknautscht und bis zu den Ohren eingepackt.

“Wirklich, das sieht nicht gut aus. Hast du denn keinen Stift für die Lippen?”  
“Huh?”, Nagi blinzelte.

Auf dem kleinen Holzhäuschen vor ihnen thronte ein blinkender Stern der  
ständig die Farben wechselte, im Inneren waren Weihnachtskugeln aller  
Arten drapiert.  
“Du weißt schon.”, hauchte sein Freund nah seinem Ohr und strich sich mit  
rauen Handschuhen Haare aus dem Gesicht, “So eine Creme oder einen Fettstift,  
dass die Lippen geschützt sind... ich hab keine Lust was zu küssen das sich  
anfühlt wie rohes Fleisch und Stacheldraht...”

“Lippenstift ist doch was für Mädchen.”, murmelte Nagi.  
Ein kleiner, kühler Kuss und eine eisige Nasenspitze knapp über dem Ohr,  
ein sanftes Zupfen mit den Zähnen am eisigen Ohrläppchen, und Nagi spürte  
zuverlässig die Gänsehaut die sich vom Nacken an über Rücken und Arme  
ausbreitete.  
Er zog sofort die Schultern hoch, was aber auch nichts mehr half.

“Igitt! ...Hör auf!”  
“Komm schon.”, Omis Zerren an seinem Arm war zielgerichtet, “Wir kaufen  
dir einen Lippenpflegestift. Na los!”

~

Im Kaufhaus war die Luft sehr warm und sehr trocken.  
Nagi leckte an seinen Lippen und quälende, flüchtige Erleichterung  
floss durch ihn hindurch. Es waren seine eigenen Lippen, und er wollte  
sich gern selbst darum kümmern wenn sie nicht in Ordnung waren... er  
schämte sich und war tief getroffen von Omis Kommentaren. Eigentlich  
wollte er nicht dass jemand seine Lippen sah oder anfasste, geschweige  
denn versuchte ihn in dem Zustand zu küssen. Mit aufgesprungenen Lippen  
fühlte er sich fast wie leprakrank, und vor Omi war alles dreimal so  
peinlich. Seine Haut war eben trocken und dünn, und im Winter...

“Hier!”, Omi drehte sich um, zwischen rosa glitzernden Kosmetikartikeln,  
und hielt etwas hoch das wie ein Lippenstift aussah, in zarten  
Pastellfarben, und mit lachenden Comic- Mädchen auf der Verpackung.  
Nagi sackte das Herz in die Hose, er spürte seine Ohren trotz der Kälte  
noch röter werden als sie schon waren. “Nein.”, bestimmte er tonlos.  
Aber es half nichts.

Kurze Zeit später war der Artikel gekauft, und sie befanden sich auf der  
Toilette eines Fastfood- Restaurants, zusammen in eine enge Kabine  
gequetscht, um sie herum Tüten und Taschen verschiedenster Kaufhäuser.

Omi zückte ohne zu Zögern den Stift, fixierte Nagis Lippen, und kaum  
kam er ihm mit der Hand zu nahe, drehte der junge Schwarz den Kopf weg.

“Du musst schon still halten.!”, protestierte der Blonde, dessen Frisur  
inzwischen durch die quietschpinke Mütze sehr gelitten hatte und in  
sämtliche Richtungen abstand. Nagi wehrte sich gegen seine Hand, und  
schob sie mit schamrotem Gesicht von sich weg.

“Komm schon, jetzt reiß dich zusammen..! Hier, schau mich an...”  
Endlich... mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und schmerzlich verzogenem  
Gesicht harrte der Jüngere der Dinge die da kamen, und Omi hielt ihn  
mit kühlen, roten, aber sanften Fingern am Kinn. Seine Wangen waren  
durch die kalte Winterluft rot wie reife Äpfel. Dunkle, blaue Augen  
beobachteten durch lange, traumverlorene Wimpern den pastellrosa  
Lippenstift, der offenbar dem quälenden Winterschaden helfen sollte.

Die erste Berührung auf bloßem Fleisch und Nagi zuckte zusammen.  
“Nh-..!”  
“Halt still... zappel nicht so..!”  
“Au! Das tut weh..!”  
“Es wird gleich besser...”  
“Nicht so fest!”

Beschämt und zerschlagen folgte der junge Schwarz nur Momente später  
seinem momentanen Partner aus der engen Kabine heraus zum Waschbecken,  
justierte dabei seine verrutschten Klamotten und bemerkte den  
interessierten Blick des -vermutlich ausländischen- blonden Studenten  
neben ihnen. Wie peinlich...  
Es roch nach öffentlichem Klo. Nach billigen Putzmitteln und Klopapier,  
und Urin. Und seine Lippen waren klebrig. Vorsichtig und prüfend rieb  
er sie gegeneinander. Der Schmerz war geringer, darunter konnte man  
die vielen kleinen harten Hautecken überdeutlich spüren. Wie kleine  
Sandkörner in einer dicken Schicht Vaseline.

Und es schmeckte nach Erdbeere. Nachdenklich, scheu, nur ein  
klitzekleines bisschen, erlaubte er sich daran zu lecken.

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn, und als sie schließlich zusammen im Gedränge  
standen, all die Wintermäntel und Winterstiefel um sie herum, all die  
Weihnachtseinkäufe, und als sie ihre Taschen so nah wie möglich an  
sich drückten um keinen zu stören, leckte er wieder, gedankenverloren.  
Erdbeeren im Winter, und winziger scharf stichelnder Schmerz...

Die Luft hier war kalt und abgestanden, wie immer. Sie roch nach kaltem  
Zigarettenrauch und Schienen. Und nach Ausatmen, und einer Menge Leuten  
in Winterjacken.

“Nagi!”, zischte es von der Seite, und als er Omis gepolsterten  
Ellenbogen zwischen den Rippen spürte, hörte er auf.

Er sagte nichts dazu.

~

Nicht weit von Nagis zuhause war eine kleine Apotheke, und bevor sie  
zur Wohnung hinaufgingen, brauchten sie noch ein paar Dinge. Sie sahen  
sich um, und Nagi kaute an seinen wunden, rissigen, stichelnd schmerzenden  
Lippen an denen längst keine Spur mehr von Erdbeergeschmack war und  
tat so als interessiere er sich für Hustenbonbons, während Omi sich  
in einiger Entfernung vor den Regalen herumdrückte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Andere wieder, Wintermantel knautschte  
sich an Wintermantel, und der Blonde hielt halb verdeckt zwei kleine,  
viereckige Schachteln hoch. “Willst du lieber die extra feuchten oder  
die extra reißfesten?”  
“Idiot!”, zischte Nagi.  
“Das haben sie nicht... a oder b?”  
“Irgendwas..!”  
“Dann b...”

Omi ging zur Kasse, und Nagi bemerkte mit roten Ohren dass Bronchialtee  
im Sonderangebot war. Er folgte seinem Freund nach draußen, ohne  
einen zweiten Blick auf die ältere, freundliche Kassiererin.

Im Fahrstuhl standen sie stumm nebeneinander.  
Nagi knabberte wieder, Omi stieß ihm den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen,  
und Nagi fühlte sich schuldig. Was für ein Wortwitz.  
Der Zustand war doppelt unangenehm. Er hatte unabsichtlich einen  
größeren Hautfetzen abgerissen, und es brannte sehr. Der metallische  
Geschmack im Mund sagte ihm dass die Hautschichten schon tief  
eingerissen waren.

Stumm und mit hängendem Kopf und Tüten in den Fingern stand er da,  
rührte sich erst wieder als sich mit leisem “Bling” die Fahrstuhltür  
öffnete.

~

In Nagis Zimmer warfen sie die Tüten ihrer Shoppingtour neben das Bett.  
Nagi ging Tee kochen. Ein Duft von Vanille und frischer Bettwäsche  
ruhte im Raum. 

Schuhe und Jacken waren im Flur zurückgeblieben, auch Omis quietschpinke  
Mütze. Mit den roten Wangen und den zerstrubbelten Haaren sah er gut aus,  
lebendig und jung und gut, und Nagi fühlte sich ein bisschen erleichtert  
ihn eingeladen zu haben. Nachdem der Jasmintee aufgesetzt und die Zimmertür  
geschlossen war und es nichts zu tun gab, kuschelten sie ein bisschen  
in Alltagskleidung und mit warmen Wollsocken auf dem Teppich und sahen  
sich Nagis Skizzenbuch an. Er hatte in letzter Zeit ein wenig gezeichnet,  
und Omi bewunderte die feinen Bleistiftstriche, die realistischen Eindrücke,  
den Blick für Proportionen... einige Dinge wirkten noch etwas unbeholfen,  
aber Omi achtete nicht auf das verschämte, abwehrende Jammern seines  
Partners und gab ihm zur Antwort und Beruhigung nur einen weichen Kuss  
auf die Schläfe.

“Die sind schön”, meinte er, “Ich wünschte ich könnte das so gut.”  
“Es ist nutzlos.”, murrte Nagi, und wickelte einen kleinen runden Lolli  
aus der Verpackung, “Ich tus nur weil mir langweilig ist. Bis die anderen  
aus Europa zurück sind. Und ich zeigs nur dir.”

Omis Brust war warm und seine Umarmung noch gemütlicher. Der junge  
Schwarz kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an und steckte sich süßes Zuckerzeug  
zwischen die Lippen, rollte die Zunge darum, und spürte peinlich genau die  
bis eben für den Moment ganz vergessene Tatsache-... die wehen Lippen bei  
denen durch die Bewegung eben geschlossene Verletzungen wieder aufgeplatzt  
waren und höllisch brannten. Gequält schloss er die Augen und schmiegte  
den Hinterkopf an Omis Kehle, während der andere ihm verspielte Finger durch  
die Haare fuhr.

“Lass mich auch mal lecken”, meinte Omi.  
Großzügig gab er ihm seinen Nachtisch ab und nach ein paar Momenten  
bekam er große Lust-... nunja.. er warf einen Blick in Omis Schoß und  
rutschte sich umdrehend tiefer, bis er mit dem Gesicht im weichen  
Schritt des jungen Weiß lag. Der gab einen kleinen Laut von sich, ob  
vor Überraschung oder Wohlgefallen ließ sich nicht so genau bestimmen.

Kühler Jeansstoff gegen die wehen Lippen, es tat fast gut. An einer Stelle  
spürte er den Reißverschluss, das kalte Metall kühlte wunde,  
entzündete Verletzungen.  
“Was machst du..?”, meinte Omi breit grinsend und bewegte sich etwas  
unter ihm, “Du willst einen anderen Lolli? Vergiss es, mit deinen  
ekligen Lippen lass ich dich nicht da ran..!”

Wieder noch unangenehmer an das Übel erinnert, zurückgestoßen und  
ein bisschen verletzt, setzte er sich auf, erinnerte sich an den Jasmintee  
und ging nach dem Wasser sehen.

Als sie wieder auf dem Teppich saßen, diesmal mit Tee, meinte Nagi im  
Schneidersitz und mit leiser Stimme: “Diesmal können wirs nur tun wie  
im Porno. Nichts mit Küssen und so.”  
Er sah Omi nicht an dabei.

Der Andere zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte er seinen Tee ab und rutschte  
zu einer der Tüten, der von der Apotheke.  
Mit einer Tube in der Hand rutschte er zurück, lächelte den Dunkelhaarigen  
an, schraubte sie auf und drückte einen großen weißen Klecks auf seine Finger.  
“Komm her”  
Nagi blinzelte verständnislos.

“Mit dem Kopf. Streck das Kinn ein bisschen nach vorne.”  
Er tat es... zögernd, aber doch.  
“Schließ die Augen.”  
Und er schloss sie.

In der Dunkelheit pochten und pulsierten seine Lippen bitteren,  
spitzen Schmerz von Trockenheit und Verletzlichkeit und tausend  
kleinen Rissen, von Stigmatisierung und Angst und Ablehnung...

Und dann war es auf einmal wohltuend kühl und sehr cremig,  
und es linderte augenblicklich das Brennen, deckte seine empfindlichen  
Stellen tröstend zu wie eine Schicht weißer Schnee die brüchigen,  
schwarzgrauen Pflanzenkrüppel im Winter.

Nagi öffnete die Augen und spürte beschämt Omis Finger, wusste dass er  
die Verletzungen und die kaputten Stellen genau spüren konnte, und  
er fand es sehr peinlich. Aber anstatt weiter Kommentare darüber zu machen  
wie eklig es war, arbeitete Omi sehr konzentriert, strich langsam und  
gründlich eine dicke, lindernde Schicht Salbe auf.

Nagis Augenlider fielen beruhigt wieder herunter, langsam.  
Er hielt ganz still.

“So”, meinte der Weiß schließlich mit warmer Stimme, lächelte und gab  
ihm einen langen, tröstenden Kuss auf die Wange. “Damit wird es schnell  
besser. Das wird mehr helfen als der Stift. Hab ich extra dazu gekauft.  
Ich mag deine Lippen gern wenn sie weich sind.”

Nagi blinzelte, und schlang ihm scheu aber kurzentschlossen  
den Arm um die Hüfte um sich dankbar anzuschmiegen.

“Pass auf, schmier mir die Creme nicht ans neue Top!”  
“...Idiot.”  
Omi lachte.  
“Ich hab dich lieb, weißt du.”

Blitzende, blaue Augen, ein sanftes Schnippen mit dem Zeigefinger  
gegen die Nase. Nagi kniff darunter kurz etwas die Augen zusammen  
und lächelte. Es war kein ganz so schmerzhaftes Lächeln mehr.

Draußen glommen in klirrend kalter Winterluft Tausende  
und Abertausende bunter, ahnungsvoller Weihnachtslichter.

 

~


End file.
